Bewitched
by spiderrr
Summary: When I was mere inches from him, he suddenly shook himself from his stupor and stared at me. I was bewitching him, like he was to me. And it looked like he was at war with himself—trying to figure out the right move. -- AU, AH, E/B


**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of Twilight, Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Renee, Charlie and Emmett. I just borrowed them for some _bewitching.  
_

_

* * *

_  
Be-witched.  
one shot — isabella's pov.

**be-witch**; ing, ed (_adj_.) — Having power to bewitch or fascinate; enchanting; captivating; charming

The school was a jungle, full of manic creatures and blood thirsty vampires. I pulled my jacket closer impulsively, my eyes sweeping over the scene. Bodies crowded the room, running and throwing things. Some were seated at their small tables, some weren't as easily controlled. My bottom lip was pulled between my teeth—my nerves were getting the best of me. I wasn't sure if they could smell my fear, but sets of eyes were turning towards me, one after the other.

I ducked my head, letting my mahogany locks shield my face as I grabbed a tray and filled it with food I wouldn't eat. It was for comfort. I needed something to hold. As my sneakers screeched against the linoleum, bodies painted with blond hair, and wild locks introduced themselves—it was all an act. I barely nodded at their invitation, and stumbled—my clumsiness gracing the room, to their crowded table. Some people smiled, others sneered. But each set of eyes locked their gaze on me, like I was a circus animal here to provide entertainment.

Some boys watched me with lust in their eyes, others watched with pure admiration. Small towns weren't known for their new occupants. I was the new shiny toy, they were entertained. The girls kept a close eye on me, barely keeping the grimace off their face as other bodies asked question after question. I stumbled through my answers, my bottom lip slipping between my teeth many times. I couldn't escape fast enough, away from the questions and the stares. The room was beginning to suffocate me, and I needed air—oxygen to breath.

The rain fluttered over my skin as I stalked towards a lone tree and leaned on it for support. I was gasping for each breath, the misty wet felt nice on my skin. My body shuttered, a tingling traveled up my spine and I spun around on the spot, searching for the owner of the eyes that were watching me.

He smirked at me, his face smug and beautiful. A strong jaw line, bronze-colored hair. And bright green eyes. He was tall, lean and muscular. He was dressed in a plain gray tee shirt, black denim jeans and a leather jacket. A cigarette was placed between his lips, another tucked behind his ear—disappearing underneath the red-ish brown locks atop his head. He wasn't gawking at me. He was watching me like I knew all the answer, and being within a few feet of him was sending my heart into an erratic state.

There was fire in my veins, it was hot and burning and the cold wasn't extinguishing the flames. Gooseflesh traveled over my exposed skin as I took tentative steps towards the boy. I wasn't sure when I'd decided to get closer, but each step got me there. When I was mere inches from him, he suddenly shook himself from his stupor and stared at me. I was bewitching him, like he was to me. And it looked like he was at war with himself—trying to figure out the right move.

I wasn't sure when it'd happened, but my body flushed itself to his, my breathing was heavy and labored, and his body against my own flared the flames. But they were bittersweet, and luscious and though I couldn't take the heat—I didn't want the flames to disappear.

I finally looked up at the boy that had my body under a spell, my muddy brown eyes locking with his emerald green. Their were flecks of gold in his orbs, but they were darker, smokey. His breathing was heavy, but not embarrassingly so. His hand tentatively reached towards my face, and his brow furrowed—like he couldn't remember telling it to move.

It touched my skin with the lightest touch, and trailed over my cheek bone, his eyes curious and growing darker. My bottom lip slipped between my teeth in an attempt to keep from screaming. A soft gasp drew my eyes back to his own, and he was staring hungrily at my mouth. Chancing glances at my eyes every so often. "I—I, I d-do..." I trailed off, stupidly. And sighed quietly. He moved his head closer, our lips mere inches from each other.

The air crackled, the tension between us growing thicker and thicker with each passing second. His eyes locked with my own, and I saw confusion and lust, and something I never expected to flicker, like a small flame, waiting for the gasoline to ignite it. Love.

And I pulled in a deep breath and crashed my lips to his, a soft whimper escaping my lips as flesh met flesh. He moaned as my fingers twisted into his hair. His tongue asked for entrance, and I gladly accepted. The rain began to pick up and it was soon pouring around us. When I pulled away for air, his lips merely slid to the column of my neck, his hands locked around my waist. I laughed breathlessly, and stared up at the dreary and ominous sky.

"Bells?" A high pitched voice called from the next room, pulling me from my reverie. "Hmmm?" I hummed in response, glancing around the room. A tiny black haired pixie emerged from the other room in a silver halter dress, pearls lacing her neck and dressing her ears. Her make-up was subtle, but her dark eyes were alight with curiosity and happiness. I smiled fondly at the tiny women, glancing down at my own wardrobe.

A strapless white gown flowed to the floor, lace and creme. A veil was being fastened into my hair, and I couldn't help the bright smile that was painted on my lips. Alice giggled beside me as the click of another door closing caught my attention. A statuesque blond emerged in a seductive silver gown, the same style as Alice's, but different in cut. She was adjusting the same pearls Alice wore, a smile upon her red lips. "How's our bride?" She asked, eying me tentatively.

"Daydreaming, again!" Alice chirped, fixing a few things on my gown. "Sorry." I merely mumbled, fidgeting with my hands. "OH! Bella!" My mother's voice called, followed by a gentle giggle. "You look darling." Esme gushed, grabbing a lock of my hair and gently tucking it behind my ear. I blushed, mumbled a low 'thank you', and smiled. "My baby's growing up." My mother sobbed, tears cascading down her rosy colored cheeks. I swallowed back the lump in my throat and quickly handed my mother a tissue as Alice 'tsked' at her.

"Alright, so, we have something new-" She pointed to the pearls lacing my neck, "And something borrowed." She slid a creme garter up my leg and fastened it into place. "Now we need something old and something blue!" Renee shoved a velvet case into Alice's hands and smiled a watery smile. Alice smiled back at my mother and opened it quickly, revealing two heavy silver hair combs. Dark blue sapphires were clustered into intricate floral shapes atop the teeth. I smiled a watery smile back at my mother and swallowed back the urge to cry. "I—Wow." Alice stepped up and quickly slid both combs into my hair.

As I embraced both Esme and Renee, a gruff cough from the doorway caught my attention and Charlie stepped into view. "Well don't you look handsome." I winked at my father and he mumbled something unintelligible. Alice and Rosalie quickly gathered each bouquet and handed me my own. The music began to flow from the church. Charlie stared at me for a moment, before whispering, "You ready Bells?" I nodded and started towards the doors.

Rosalie left first, followed by a lithe and graceful Alice. I waited for my cue, and tried to ignore my shaking hands. As Wagner's march began to play, I looked at Charlie and nodded. He smiled warmly at me, and we entered the church with grace.

My eyes weren't on the crowd, or the wonderful decorations. They barely stopped to take in the smiling faces of my new and old family, or the pearls of the alter. I found him first. And that's where I stayed.

He was dressed in a black tuxedo, his tie a midnight blue. His green eyes were set a blaze, and his gaze sent the thrilling fire through my veins. There were no spectators, Emmett wasn't standing beside him trying to keep a composed and serious face. And only the weight of my father's hold reminded me of his place beside me. My body was drawn to Edward's, just like the first day, when I fled to escape a jungle, and found my own serenity. His emerald eyes were locked with my muddy brown. And the brightest smile I'd ever seen was lacing his chiseled features.

And at last, _at last_, I was there. Edward held out his hand. Charlie took my hand and, in a symbol as old as the world, placed it in Edward's. And we both smiled as the fire in our veins heightened, turning to the minister and barely tearing our eyes from each other. We were bewitched, by each other—body and soul. Edward was my other half, and I his. And I'll never forget the moment we met, outside in the rain, lost souls searching for one another.

The minister said his last words, and I managed to choke out my, "I do." Through my tears. Edward's words rang loud and clear. "I do." He vowed. We were declared husband and wife, and with the force that compelled me to finally kiss him the first day we met, our lips met tenderly; adoringly. The crowd erupted into applause and he turned our bodies to face our friends and family. But I couldn't look away from his face to see them.

_**Months going strong now, and no goodbye****  
Unconditional, unoriginal****  
Always by my side****  
Meant to be together  
Meant for no one but each other  
You love me, I love you harder so**_

_**Everything you say  
Every time we kiss, I can't think straight  
****But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you**  
"6 months"_ — Hey Monday

* * *

_Alriiiiight. This __isn't my first written story, but it is the first one I've posted. =/  
I'm a bit nervous, but be completely and brutally honest with me. I need feedback.  
Tell me if this confused you, or if it was sweet, of it sent shivers down your spine.  
I didn't send it to a beta, I don't have one. This was all written and corrected by me.  
It came to me VERY suddenly, while I was listening to the song "Come On Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson.  
And my brain told me to open wordpad and write, and this came from it. :)  
I hope you like it, and, hopefully I'll actually post a story soon.  
It's not likely, because I have few running around in my head and I can't get past the first two chapters.  
But I'm working on it, this AN is long enough, so, leave comments, pleaseee. And thats it.  
xoxo - spider(if you want to view some of my favorite reads, go to my main account iponeddyou. AND CHECK OUT **Hello Stranger**,** A Little Less Then Before**, and **Your Healing Touch**; ALL by Burrberry Bugsy. & **The Lost Boys** by hwimsey =])_

_P.S: Can you find the Breaking Dawn lines I borrowed?_


End file.
